The invention relates to a fence assembly employing tubular members received over fence posts (i.e. T-posts) and braces removably connected to and between pairs of tubular members.
Standard fencing for farms and ranches uses metal T-posts that are driven into the ground, and barbed wire stretched between the T-posts. However, certain posts for this type of fence, such as corner posts or gate posts, must provide extra strength and stability. These posts are typically large in diameter (i.e. 6 inches), and require an appropriate sized post hole that is dug to a depth sufficient to provide the necessary stability. Cement is sometimes poured in the hole around the post. Consequently, installation of such posts is a time consuming and labor intensive operation.